


The Little Things

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Just a thing after the final fight, M/M, and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Liam waits for Theo after the final fight. Theo hasn't shown up yet even though he promised.When he does, all he wants to do is sleep.Liam's surprisingly okay with that.Takes place after the season finale.No spoilers.





	The Little Things

Liam paced in his bedroom.

Sure, everything was over now. Sure, they were all staying and Scott had a plan.

Liam shuddered and his wolf whined a little. It had been several hours now and there had been a promise. His phone chimed and he looked at it. It was Malia, checking in on everyone for Scott. He responded and said he was fine just finding it difficult to sleep but Liam was restless. They had unfinished business and he was waiting. “Come on, Come on!” He threw his phone across the room and it bounced over the bed.

He tried hard to calm himself down. He really shouldn’t be counting on this. It really shouldn’t matter so much. He just didn’t want to be the only one with feelings and he felt like his had been savaged without anything really big happening. He didn’t even know if this was a thing yet. He did know that he wanted it to be. He did know that deep down he would start tearing sheets and pillows and clothes apart if he waited much longer.

A soft chuckle from the window sill made him stiffen.

He whipped around to see Theo crouched there, about to enter. He was so quiet it was unnerving. “May I?” The older wolf asked with light uncertainty in his eyes.

Liam strode over and seized Theo’s shirt. He pulled the older boy into the bedroom and didn’t quite know what to do after that so he let go almost immediately. “Sorry.” He rasped. “I just -, I got worried.”

“Why?” Theo straightened and glanced around Liam’s room. He picked up some things here and there, curious. He eyed a photo of Liam and Hayden, his lips curled.  “I told you I was coming over when things were sorted.”

You didn’t say _when_! Liam wanted to rage at him. Theo was still in the same shirt he’d been wearing during the battle. The same clothes he’d been in for a while. Liam wrinkled his nose. He kind of smelled. It was the unpleasant sort of smell that if it lingered his mother would notice. In fact, he was surprised his parents hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary since he’d been bitten.

“What?” Theo glanced over his shoulder.

“You need a shower.” Liam said with emphasis. “And your clothes stink.”

“Well. I’m homeless, Liam. That’s what happens.” Theo rolled his eyes. At Liam’s expression he just sighed, “Fine.” He stripped to a speechless Liam. “You can put these in the laundry while I shower.” He turned, stark naked and didn’t even flinch as Liam watched him stride into the bathroom.

Liam swallowed. “Okay, uh.” He shuddered and made his feet move. Luckily the laundry room was in the basement and wouldn’t wake up his parents. He tossed in Theo’s clothes and rushed back upstairs again. He didn’t want to leave Theo Raeken alone in his house. He paused in the kitchen, wondering if Theo was hungry. There were leftovers in the fridge from dinner and he piled a bunch of it onto a plate and grabbed something to drink. When he kicked the fridge door closed he saw the silhouette of his father. “Dad! Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Son it’s nearly three in the morning.”

“I know Dad, I’m sorry. I’m just really hungry.”  Liam stammered.

His father just looked at him incredulously. “Liam, do you have someone upstairs?”

Liam shook his head quickly then nodded and sighed. “Just a friend from school, he’s staying over.  His parents had a fight. Is that cool?”

“Fine, but we’re going to talk about some reckless behavior your mother and I have been noticing in the morning.”

Liam nodded quickly and fled from the kitchen. He dumped the food on his desk. For the second time that night he got snuck up on by the damn Chimera and he growled in frustration. “Theo, don’t DO that.”

Theo dried his hair with the towel, lower bits completely exposed. “Do what?”

Liam dragged his eyes up away from the lower bits. “Sneak up on me.”

Theo chuckled. “You’re nervous.”

“I am not.” Liam looked affronted.

Theo stepped forward and hooked a finger on the waist band of Liam’s shorts. He tugged the shorter boy closer. “I’m exhausted.” He yawned. “Can I borrow a shirt?” He leaned into Liam and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder briefly. “I don’t have the energy to be annoying and self-centered. If you don’t mind, I just want to curl up and sleep.” He stared at all the food and pulled away from Liam and blinked. “Is that for me?”

Liam stared at him a little dumbfounded. “Er, yeah.” He hurried up to find a shirt, flustered. He did find one of his jerseys that would fit and offered it.

Theo wolfed down the food as if he was half-starved.

Liam sat awkwardly on his own bed and had no idea what to say.  “I,” he started and stopped. What exactly were they? Friends? Boyfriends? Lovers? They weren’t even that.

Theo swallowed food and glanced over. He might have noticed Liam’s discomfort. “I’m too tired tonight, Liam. Can we just sleep? All I want is to sleep here with you for a few hours. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded. It wasn’t really okay. He wanted to talk. He wanted to know how Theo really felt and what was going on between them. He wanted Theo to promise not to leave, to stay and work out his life. Liam just didn’t know what to do or say. He was too hyped up on adrenalin from the fight to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he could.

“Your heart is beating a mile a minute.” Theo remarked once he’d finished scarfing down food. “Have a toothbrush I can use?”

“There’s an extra one in there on the top shelf.” Liam responded, ignoring the comment about his heart. He looked at his hands and fidgeted.

Theo used the bathroom one more time and returned to the bed. “Your heart’s still racing.”

He hadn’t borrowed any shorts but luckily Liam’s shirts were usually pretty long and covered important bits. Liam swallowed. “So what?”

“Are you afraid of me?” Theo wondered as he pulled down the covers.

“What? No.” Liam scoffed.

Theo lay back. “Then come here.”

Liam swallowed again and exhaled. He turned and got into what was apparently now his side of the bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling.

“Liam,” Theo interrupted his intense moment of wondering what to do next.

Liam glanced over hesitantly.

Theo rolled his eyes and shifted over next to him. He laid his head down against Liam, right over his heart and literally snuggled up.

Liam gasped and found his arm circle Theo’s shoulders. He couldn’t believe how nice it felt. How natural and how quickly his heart began to steady. He threaded his fingers in Theo’s thick hair. “Comfortable?” He asked, a little grouchily.

“Mmhmm,” Theo nodded. “Sleeping now.” He yawned hugely.

Liam’s eyes widened and he was about to say something but he was too late and Theo seemed to be fast asleep.

“Liam?” Theo whispered. “The light?”

Liam nodded quickly and turned off the light.

After a short while Liam couldn’t help but notice how perfect it felt and how calm and content his wolf was with Theo in his arms.  He also didn’t know what to do with these feelings he was having. If Theo didn’t feel the same way, what was he going to do? He knew he didn’t have any control over Theo’s feelings and he didn’t want to speculate what they were anymore.  It was hard and he was tired too and things were finally okay now. His friends were safe and Theo was here.

For _now_ at least.

He should be able to sleep.

But all he could think about was what if he did sleep and woke up and Theo was gone?

Liam stared at the ceiling.

Theo didn’t really have much reason to stay.

Did he?

What if Theo was just using him?

Liam knew he was jumping to conclusions and over analyzing. His eyes roamed around the room until he noticed the shelf with his pictures. The one of him and Hayden had been turned face down and he knew he hadn’t done that. He glanced at the sleeping Chimera in his bed.

Theo must have turned it face down.

Liam grinned suddenly and his feelings settled. Theo snuggled back against him and Liam was sure of one thing. Liam’s grin widened and he laced their fingers together.

“What are you grinning about?” Theo asked blearily, jostled a little as Liam tried to get closer to him.

Liam shook his head, “Go back to sleep. It’s nothing.” He pet Theo’s hair.  He felt immensely better and closed his eyes. “If you’re not here in the morning, I’ll kill you.”

“Noted,” Theo mumbled and fell back asleep.

Liam smiled, closed his own eyes and finally slept.

*FIN*  


End file.
